Requiem
by Andiamo
Summary: O.S. Un dernier message avant de disparaître, une chanson d'adieu. Je suppose que c'est mon dernier texte, pas vrai Mathieu ? Un dernier requiem.
J'ai été celui qui te ressemblait le plus Mathieu. Cette facette qui aimait chanter, la plus sensible peut-être, la plus violente aussi. Bien sûr quand on pense à la violence, le patron vient directement à l'esprit, même pour moi, ce qui est assez retord je trouve. Parce que ma violence, ta violence qui s'est inscrite en moi, elle est plus vicieuse, invisible jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous explose à la gueule. Même toi, même moi j'ai été surpris quand c'est arrivé. Non, peut-être que je le savais, que je m'en doutais sans me l'avouer. Y'avait-il eut un signe avant coureur de ce qui allait arriver ? Aurais-je pu éviter cette explosion, te protéger ? Cette violence, est-ce que j'aurais pu la contenir ? Sur le moment, cela m'avait parut impossible.

Tu savais que les pandas étaient carnivores ? Est-ce que tu le savais lorsque tu as choisi ce costume, ou est-ce que tu l'as fait inconsciemment ? Est-ce ta faute ou la mienne si j'ai fini comme ça ? Mes chansons me manquent Mathieu. Je me sens un peu seul sans vous tous. Même le redneck me manque, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Tu crois que je peux redevenir le panda du début ? Celui que tu aimais entendre chanter, la mascotte de l'émission en quelque sorte. Je ne sais pas quand tout à commencé à changer.

La plupart des gens pensent que l'identité se construit à la suite d'expérience qui vous font réagir, en fonction de ce que vous avez vécu. Les enfants se forment aux contact des autres et il faut les laisser se brûler au moins une fois pour leur apprendre à craindre le feu. Dans quel feu as-tu été plonger ta main Mathieu ? Je suis né de toi, mais je n'ai pas tes souvenirs. J'aurai voulu t'aider plus. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, peut-être pas toujours correctement je l'avoue. Mais toi, tu n'es pas aussi facile à lire que le geek, pas aussi franc que le patron. J'aurai aimé que tu me parles, que tu m'expliques. Qu'est-ce qui à bien put se passer pour que tu en vienne à créer une personnalité qui te veuille du mal ? Tu sais comment on appelle ça Mathieu ? Des pulsions autodestructrices. C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle.

Ça a du sens après tout, quelqu'un qui en viens à dédoubler sa personnalité pour ne pas disparaître sous ses traits trop différents les uns des autres ne peut pas aller bien. Pas tout le temps. Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis aussi instable, tout en étant aussi conscient de ma propre existence. Peut-être que je ne suis que le fruit du hasard, d'un esprit trop dérangé, trop incertain. Est-ce que tu as seulement souhaité ma venue, est-ce que tu as accepté ma présence comme pour le geek ou le hippie, considéré comme une partie de toi-même un seul instant ? Hein, Mathieu, est-ce que je t'ai aidé, est-ce que tu m'as apprécié ne serais-ce qu'une seconde ? Est-ce que je n'étais qu'un accident, une erreur ? Répond ! Arrête de m'ignorer, j'existe ! J'existe putain ! Même si je suis une erreur, même si je suis incomplet, j'existe ! Je t'interdit de faire comme si de rien n'était ! REGARDE-MOI ! regarde-moi...

Je suis désolé, je repars déjà dans les reproches. J'ai l'impression que je te reproche beaucoup de choses dont tu n'es peut-être pas vraiment responsable. Tu aurais dû m'effacer avant, pendant que tu le pouvais encore, nous aurions tout les deux mieux fini. Tout aurais été différent, j'aurais put devenir tellement de choses, tellement... Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Tout ce temps passé en ta compagnie aura été comme un rêve, un rêve dont le prix à payer se révèle malheureusement bien lourd et le réveil me laisse un goût bien amer. Mon esprit est embrouillé et malade, je crois que je commence à devenir fou. Un dernier requiem, avant de me dissoudre dans le vide, de retourner à l'état de non existence qui était le mien. Je me demande si il y a un lieu dans lequel se rejoignent les gens comme moi... Dommage, je ne pourrais pas te dire si l'enfer existe. Mais enfin, comme le disais Sartre, l'enfer c'est les autres... J'ai surtout peur de ne plus pouvoir chanter, ces chansons qui faisaient mon identité. J'ai peur Mathieu. Il faut que je chante. Maintenant.

Ouai, je devrais chanter une dernière fois avant de disparaître pour de bon... Parce que je vais disparaître, je le sens, est-ce que toi aussi tu le sens ? Nous avons été la même personne après tout... Tellement de pensées se bousculent dans ma tête, je ne saurais pas te dire toutes les choses que je souhaiterais, et je le regrette. J'aurais voulu vivre plus longtemps. On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veux dans la vie, c'est ainsi pour tout le monde et je n'échappe pas à la règle. Cependant, je te prie de veiller sur les autres comme je l'ai fait autrefois, s'il-te-plaît. Je sais bien qu 'ils sont turbulent et parfois beaucoup trop envahissant, mais ils ont besoin de toi Mathieu, ils sont toi. Sans toi, on est tous perdu. Même le patron. Même moi. Ne nous abandonne plus, je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie. Ma dernière chanson d'adieu... Merci pour tout, pour cette existence qui bien que courte, fut heureuse en un sens et c'était tout ce que j'aurais pu souhaiter. tu m'as donné un toit, et j'aurai aimé rester à tes côtés plus longtemps.

Adieu, Mathieu.


End file.
